1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to projection devices, and, particularly, to a height adjustment apparatus for a projection device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, projectors may require height adjustment for proper display. One form of adjustment in use is a hanging fixture suspending the projector from the ceiling. This fixture is inconvenient for height adjustment. In another common solution, projectors are placed on a table and are accordingly height-adjusted by way of one or more threaded posts adjustably extending downward from the underside of the projector. This is also an inconvenient operation.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a height adjustment apparatus for a projection device which can provide a convenient way of adjusting the height of a projector or other applicable devices.